


Somebody Should Just Stab Ceasar

by Name_Surname



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All the chapters are mean girls quotes, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, But like if Janice and Regina got together in the end, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fake Friendship, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Toni Topaz, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Mean girls inspired, Outing, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Cheryl Blossom was a disease. She wanted nothing more than to be on top and she didn't care who she was squashing bellow her to get there. At least that's how Toni Topaz felt after being humiliated by her supposed 'Best Friend' at a Homecoming after party. She went from being Cheryl's confidant to literal scum beneath her feet.A year later Toni finds a way to give Cheryl her comeuppance in form of new girl Veronica Lodge.Only, sometimes it can be hard to hurt those you once cared about even if they no longer care about you.ORA mean girls inspired fic, but Janice and Regina are bitter ex's





	Somebody Should Just Stab Ceasar

The beaten down wheels of Sweet Pea’s  run-down Station Wagon crunched down on the gravel road that connected the North and South side of Riverdale. It was always clear when they’d crossed the threshold between the North and South side, asides from the railroad track that marked the border between the one town. The wealth of the Northside was clear from the nicely paved road, and clean cut grass on either side of it. It always upset Toni a little bit when she noticed the familiarity of the gravel roads fade into the artificial feel to the Northside. 

 

Everything in the Northside is artificial, fake.

 

The flag pole, erected high at the entrance of Riverdale High came into view as the car rolled down the street. Toni pulled her earbuds out of her ears and tucked her iPod into her book-bag. She watched Sweet Pea pull into the student car park. She perched herself up between the passenger and driver seat, wrapping her arms around the headsets of both seats. She gripped Fangs and Sweet Pea by the shoulder and gave them a light shake. 

 

“Welcome back to hell.” Toni announced, slapping them both slightly before grabbing her book bag and sliding out of the car. Sweet Pea got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He had no real car for the car. Toni was surprised it still even worked. It was beaten up from years of reckless driving. The drivers door was dented inwards from the time he tried to hop it on Fangs’ bike and there was a giant scratch down the back of it from the time he drove into the side of his own trailer after his headlights went out. Despite it being a massive health and safety risk it was tradition for the three of them to start every first day of school together, they stick together. They understood the meaning of loyalty. A lesson desperately needed to be learnt by most of the student body here, according to Toni. People here would drop those closest to them if it meant staying on top of the social ladder. 

 

“Only one more year to go.” Sweet Pea told her swinging his arm around her, pulling her into a headlock. Toni squirmed quickly, shoving his arm off of her. She knew the next step in that was his giving her a noogie and she worked too hard on her hair for him to ruin it all in an attempt to be funny. She gave him a solid warning punch to the arm, letting his know not to do that again. He laughed it off, giving her a light play punch back. Toni smirked and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, before climbing onto the hood of the car. The metal bent under her weight. Toni would be surprised if the cheap thing lasted the year.

 

“Let’s thank the Lord for that.” Fangs said, mockingly putting his hands together and holding them to the sky. If I see another uptight Northsider after this year it’ll be the end of me.”He sighed as his twisted the grape lollipop in his mouth. He was leaning against the door of Sweet Pea’s car.

 

Toni smirked, “I don’t know about that Fangs, you seemed pretty happy to see a Northsider a few nights ago.” She gave him a teasing smile. Fangs rolled his eyes. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, letting it hang down by his side. 

 

“Keller isn’t anything serious. No Northsiders are.” Fangs shrugged. Toni nodded. 

 

“And I was excited to watch you and Keller make heart eyes at each other during French.”  Sweet Pea mocked, ruffling Fangs’ hair, playfully. Fangs quickly knocked his hand away. “Anyway, are we ready to enter the gates of hell?”

 

Toni slid off the bonnet of the car and lifted the book-bag up higher on her shoulder and straightened out her skirt. “I won’t ever be but I suppose we have to.”

 

The three of them walked together into the school. Toni’s bag was practically empty, she didn’t bother bringing much of the books off of their alien list. She didn’t even buy most the books off her reading list.Besides, how much learning was there to do on a first day? Most of it was probably just orientation. They weren’t even in for a full day. 

 

They made their way to there respective home rooms to retrieve their class schedules. Toni was by herself for homeroom.She had been since they started in Riverdale High back halfway through Freshman year. Both the guys got to be together for most of their classes but as luck would have it Toni was all on her lonesome. It used to be fine, enjoyable even, back when she sat high on the social ladder, but now she just kept her head down and hoped the class would be over soon. No one ever bothered her, the coiled green snake on her back warded people away from her, stopped them from saying anything stupid to her. No one said anything at all. Still, sometimes that was worse. People jumped back in fear when she so much as asked for a pencil and girls would cringe under her gaze. Toni hated it. She did nothing wrong, they all did it out of fear, out of rumours that surrounded Toni Topaz. 

 

Two Toni Topaz’s attended Riverdale High, the Toni Topaz she was and the Toni Topaz people saw her as. 

 

She took a seat at the back of the class after collecting her time table; 

 

**Period 1-** Social Studies (Economics)

**Period 2-** English

**Period 3-** Biology

**Period 4-** Art History and Appreciation

**Period 5-** Study Hall

**Period 6-** Lunch

**Period 7-** Spanish

**Period 8-** Gym

**Period 9-** Maths 

 

Toni really regretted her decision on taking the extra year of maths. She could sneak home after Spanish if she didn’t. Weatherbee was down her neck over the Summer too, about her extracurriculars. She up and left  River Vixens for obvious reasons at the beginning of last year and managed to go by undetected without picking up another extracurricular. Until  _ someone _ clued Weatherbee in and he exploded at her saying  _ how this would negatively affect her college applications _ and that she  _ might not get enough credits to graduate alongside her class _ . Jughead was more than happy to let her take pictures for the blue and gold, in fact he had insisted that from the beginning, but Toni can’t stand being in close quarters with Little Miss Pastel Ponytail. So she was losing an hour a week after school with the Yearbook. Not the most glamorous of extracurriculars but Toni didn’t have very many options. 

 

Betty grinds her gears. Toni pretends to like Betty because her and Jughead are  _ whatever  _ they are and Betty pretends to like Toni because Toni is a serpent. Toni can see through it though, Cheryl has probably poisoned Betty’s poisoned her opinion of her. The less Toni saw of Betty, the better. The fact that Jughead was so enthralled with her was nearly sickening, at least he hardly ever took her over to the Southside. If she had to put up with Betty in her own home she’d probably implode. Although now that she thought about, it probably wasn’t the case of Jughead not bringing Betty to the Southside, but Betty being afraid of the Southside. 

 

“Hey is anyone sitting here?” A voice asked her. Toni looked up to see an unfamiliar face looking at her. She was dressed nice in a collared wine-dress, her neck and ears adorned with pearls. She clearly came from  money like a lot of the kids from the school did. She had a small pleasant smile on her face. Her own schedule was in her hand and a black handbag hung from her other arm. 

 

“Em, no. Go ahead.” Toni told her moving her stuff closer to her side of the desk. The girl smiled at her and sat down. 

 

“I’m Veronica by the way, I just started here.” She introduced.

 

It made sense that she was new. From this girls whole demeanour, Toni could tell she’d rise up the social ladder, she’d probably be another minion of Cheryl. Come Halloween this girl would have no interest in Toni.

 

“Toni, let’s see your schedule.” Toni requested, taking the schedule from the girls hands without waiting for a response. Toni eyed it over. Their schedules were pretty similar, they had the same study period and lunch. They were together for Art, Spanish and Gym too. “We’ve a lot of the same classes.” Toni told her handing it back over. 

 

“That’s good. It’s nice to have a familiar face in those classes. I didn’t expect this school to be so big.” Veronica confided to her. “My last school was so much bigger so I figured this would be like a small country school.” She gave a small smile and her own naivety. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a small town with an overcrowded high school. Where did you move from?” Toni asked. 

 

“New York City. My parents are from here though, it was only a matter of time before they moved back.”

 

Toni nodded. A pretty girl from New York City? Cheryl would most certainly come try and scoop her up. 

 

Speaking of the Devil, she walked in the door just there with her cronies following her. She flipped her long red-hair behind her shoulder and Toni hated herself for letting in catch her eye. Kevin was close on her heels filling her in on the latest gossip and Betty wasn’t far behind. She had her phone out, probably texting Jughead. The pair hated being apart, it was sickening. Cheryl picked up her schedule before flipping around, eyes landing on Veronica. She stared at her for a moment before turning around to say something to Kevin in low voice. Two pairs of eyes watched Veronica, who was eyeing the trio back uneasily. 

 

“She really gets the attention of a room.” Veronica noted. Toni hummed in agreement. 

 

“She’s Cheryl Blossom. She might as well run this school.” Toni told her, with a shrug. 

 

She saw Veronica scowl. She followed her gaze and saw Cheryl  _ requesting  _ that Ethel leave her seat before taking it for herself. “She seems like a real bitch.” Toni tried to hide the smirk on her face

 

“You’ve no idea.”

 

“There was a horrible  _ mean girl  _ problem in my last school. I’m not going to let myself get caught up in another one here.” Veronica informed her with a shudder. 

 

“Good luck, Cheryl is like a black hole. You’ll probably get sucked into it even if you don’t want to. She’s everyone's problem.”

 

She watched as Cheryl and Kevin compared schedules with big smiles on their faces. They were clearly in a lot of the same classes. Of course they were. Of course all the backstabbing bitches were in the same classes. Kevin probably made sure of it, he follows drama and Cheryl creates it. He’d probably come orbit Veronica in a bit, scope out the newbie and report back to his master.

 

That’s why Toni hated him hooking up with Fangs, she needed their lives out of Cheryl’s business. Kevin was without a doubt relaying any information Fangs gave him back to his master. She could see Betty pointing at Veronica from her table. She was whispering to Cheryl. Cheryl gave a nod before the three walked forward in a triangle formation to the table. If Veronica was at all intimidated she never let on. Toni had to admit it was pretty gratifying to see someone not completely succumb to Cheryl. Of course this girl doesn’t  _ know  _ Cheryl like the rest of the school does. 

 

“Veronica Lodge is it?” Cheryl asked with a smile. Toni could see right through it. It was as fake as she was. Kevin peered over her shoulder and Betty swayed on her heels avoiding Toni’s gaze. Jughead gives her a hard time when he hears about her being bitchy to Toni so Betty tries her best to just flatout avoid her, Toni is okay with that. 

 

“It is indeed. And I take it you’re Cheryl Blossom.” Veronica told her, she was being unpleasant with her but Toni was a bit disappointed that she didn’t immediately lash out at her for kicking Ethel from her seat. 

 

“Correct, I take it you heard about me.” Cheryl laughed. She perched herself up on Veronica’s table with her legs hanging off the back. “We’ve heard a lot about you, Betty here is actually in charge of showing you around.”

 

“Hi, if you want we can give you a tour of the school during free period. Weatherbee told me that we have the same.” Betty offered with a small smile.

 

Veronica smiled back at her, “That’s nice of you, but my friend Toni already offered to show me around.” Veronica grabbed onto Toni’s forearm shocking the girl. 

 

Cheryl’s face fell and Kevin’s eyebrows quirked in surprise. “If that’s what you want but in this school you’re better off hanging out with us, her kind can get you into some  _ unnecessary _ trouble.” 

 

“That’s nice advice but I’m able to make my own friends, thanks.” Veronica told her with a daring look about her. She knew who she was testing but she wasn’t afraid of her. Veronica was not about to be shut down and minionised by a red-haired Regina George. There was finally a person in this school that wasn’t afraid to stand up to Cheryl Blossom and that excited Toni.

 

Cheryl hummed and stood up from the table. “Well, when you change your mind you can come find us.” Cheryl paused in her stride and turned her head over her shoulder, meeting Veronica’s gaze from the corner of her eyes. “If I’m still feeling generous.”

 

The three sauntered back to their table and quickly began to discuss what had just happened in a hushed whisper and Toni couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. 

 

“What a psycho.” Veronica sighed, shaking her head. “Sorry for the surprise tour attack, you don’t actually have to follow through. I’m sure I can work out this map they gave me.”

 

Toni shook her head, “No it’s cool, really. I’ll actually give you the tour though, you need to learn your way around here. I’ll show you where to avoid.”

 

Veronica smiled at her with a happy smile. “I’m glad I chose to sit here.”

 

*****

 

Veronica took Greek Studies which was the complete other end of the school to Economics but Toni didn’t really care, as she walked Veronica to her class. Being 10 minutes late to class didn’t really phase her anymore, she already knew that her grade in that class wouldn’t affect her either way. Her results in the SAT results pretty much guaranteed that she wasn’t getting any sort of academic scholarship so she was looking at Riverdale Community College. No one was expecting much from her anyway, being a parentless kid from the Southside and all that. 

 

Veronica rambled on to her about her old school Spence and how there was a similar HBIC there too and Veronica was nearly as bad as her. That’s why she was so insistent on keeping her distance from Cheryl, she wasn’t going to let herself become that person again. It amazed Toni how comfortable she was around Veronica. She was always a little wary of people being friendly too quick but Veronica seemed harmless. She definitely wouldn’t be bringing her home though, she would be a perfect target at Sunnyside with pearls and Louis Vuitton heels. 

 

“Tiny who’s your friend?” Sweet Pea asked as he walked down the opposite way in the hall, pausing upon seeing the pink haired girl. Toni suspected the he was also wandering around the school to miss a bit of class.

 

“Oh, this is Veronica. She’s new here. I was just giving her the  _ grand tour _ .” Toni explained. Sweet Pea gave a nod to Veronica. 

 

“Sweet Pea, nice to meet ya.” He told her and held a hand out. Veronica gave a smile and shook his hand back.

 

“You too. I take it you two are friends.” Veronica observed. 

 

“Yeah, Sweets and I are like those  _ hung out in the bath together  _ as kids kind of friends.” Toni explained, casually. 

 

Veronica nodded but never added anything to it. Growing up her friends were the kids of her parents business partners but she was never too close with any of them. 

 

“Where’d you move from?” Sweet Pea asked. His eyes drifted over the pearls and Louis Vuitton bag and he got the idea that it was somewhere a lot grander that Riverdale High. 

 

“I went to Spense in New York but my parents are both from Riverdale, so we’re back.” She explained. The trio were moving slowly down the hall to the east side of the school were Veronica’s Greek Studies were on. Other kids filtered past them, moving through the sea of kids to get to class. 

 

“Ah, a little Catholic girl I see.” Sweet Pea said with a smug smile. “Do you miss the uniform?” 

 

Toni quickly flung her arm out, backhanding Sweet Pea in his stomach. He doubled over, the sudden movement of it all knocked the wind from him. “Don’t be a perv.” Toni told him with a roll of an eye. “He is normally pretty nice.” She told Veronica. 

 

Veronica gave a small laugh and followed Toni to her class. Toni stopped before the door. “Well this is the class.” Toni informed her.

 

“Thank you so much, I hope I didn’t put you out.” Veronica said sincerely. 

 

Toni shrugged, “I mean I couldn’t let someone wander around lost on their first day. It just seems unfair.”

 

Veronica smiled, “I hope it isn’t too much to ask but can I catch up with you at lunch. You’re like the only person I know here and I really don’t want to eat lunch alone.” Veronica asked, earnestly. 

 

“Of course, it’d be great to actually have another girl at the table. The guys can be a bit much sometimes. Like you just saw.” Toni jerked her head back to Sweet Pea who had caught up with them but was glaring bitterly at Toni from behind. 

 

“Great, I’ll catch up with you then.” Veronica spun around and entered her class. 

 

“She’s hot, right?” Sweet Pea asked once the door had shut behind Veronica. 

 

***

Toni’s English teacher was new this year and very relaxed. The class was smaller than all her others, the majority of kids taking AP English. She’d heard the class already be dubbed as the  _ Underachievers _ from the rest of the student body. It didn’t faze Toni too much, she liked English but not enough to put countless hours into it. She didn’t really have time to put extra hours into a lot of her subjects. 

 

Her teacher, Mr. Robins, let them off early. He was only covering what they can expect from the year and what book they’d need for next week. Teachers normally weren’t allowed to let class off early but since Mr. Robins was new Toni suspected he hadn’t been fully briefed on the school rules yet. Nonetheless, Toni used it as an opportunity to catch a break. Herself and Fangs cut through the courtyard towards the bleachers. It was one of the few paths were there wasn’t much surveillance over it. The receptionist had a 4x4 screen in her office of all the security cameras in the school, if she spotted anything out of the ordinary she would report it to Weatherbee.

 

“What class you have next?” Fangs asked as he pulled out a box of cigarettes from the chest pocket on his denim jacket. He pulled two out and handed one to Toni, before tucking his own behind his ear. 

 

“Biology. I can nearly guarantee that  _ You Know who  _ will be in that class.” Toni informed him, glumly. She lifted a leg high to get over the metal frame supporting the bleachers to the worn out part her and her friends had been occupying for the stay in Riverdale High. 

 

“Ah, she who can’t be named.” Fangs said with a lilt to his voice. For a very long time Toni could hardly stand to hear the utterance of  _ Cheryl Blossom.  _ She was a lot better now but she still can’t quell the burning anger in her stomach when she overhears the name of the scarlet-haired Vixen. She had banned all mention of her in the Serpents for a while, the ban seemed to be wavering as the pain turned from insufferable torture to a dull ache. “What makes you so sure?” Fangs asked, around the cigarette as he lifted his light up to it before lighting Toni’s for her. 

 

“It’s like the only AP class she doesn’t take.” 

 

Toni hated herself for still knowing things about her. She boasted about how much she hated Cheryl, how she was the worst, how she couldn’t stand to see her. But Toni found herself searching her name up when she was alone. Pouring through her Instagram posts, reading her tweets, watching her stories. It fuelled her, reminded her that it wasn’t fair. Each post of Cheryl’s happy face, pearly white teeth and perfect friends only fuelled the fire in Toni’s stomach. It let her know that this world wasn’t fair, that the Cheryl Blossom’s of the world will always be on top and people like Toni Topaz will always remain at the bottom, looking up. 

 

Herself and Fangs set in silence together, enjoying the company of the other. Friendships like this had long outgrew the need to fill the void of silence with pointless chatter. Toni appreciated it, it let her sort through her thoughts that bit more.  Toni checked her phone. 

 

“Great, we’re 5 minutes late.” She grumbled as she put out the but of the cigarette with her boot. Fangs shrugged. 

 

“I’ve study hall right now so I don’t really care.”

 

“Ass.” Toni groaned, giving him a small punch in the shoulder. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

Her Biology class was near enough the football field so thankfully Toni wouldn’t be an extra 10 minutes late. She kept her head low as she walked into the class. The teacher, Mr. Fry, turned to her with a stern look on his place. 

 

“This is the first day, Miss Topaz, will this be a regular occurrence of yours?” He asked. Toni looked behind him and saw a diagram of a plant stem on the board. It seemed that unlike her English teacher, Mr. Fry was actually covering the curriculum on his first day. 

 

“No, sir.” Toni replied. 

 

“I hope so. I won’t tolerate tardiness in my classroom. Now take a seat and get the notes you’ve missed.” He ordered her before spinning back around to the diagram and began to lecture on about Xylem and Phloem. 

 

Toni’s eyes scanned the classroom finding heads and every desk bar one. One desk with the one and only Cheryl Blossom. 

 

Of course it was. Toni looked around again, hoping to spot another seat, even up the front. Anywhere but beside  _ her.  _ But alas, there was clearly someone up there out for her. 

 

With a sigh, Toni soldiered on to the back of the class to where Cheryl set, very fixated at what Mr. Fry was rambling on about. Her red purse sat up on the other stool. Toni cleared her throat to try and grab the other girls attention, to get her to move the bag. Toni caught the brown eyes scan over her from before returning to the board. 

 

Toni scoffed and lifted the bag of the chair, dropping in in front of the prissy Princess. Cheryl let out an exaggerated gasp, her mouth wide and her eyes angry. “Keep your hands to yourself,  _ thief _ .” Cheryl bit at her, she pulled the back closer to her person. She began to dramatically move all her stuff to her own side of the desk, as if in fear Toni would steal the fluffy, pink, feather pen. 

 

Toni huffed and ignored her. She took out her notebook and the pen she had  _ borrowed  _ off someone in first period since she had conveniently forgotten to bring any. This hour couldn’t go by any faster. 

 

“You smell like smoke.” Cheryl grumbled under her breath, her eyes still on the board. (They never returned to Toni in that class.)

 

Toni remembered a time she might have cared about the smell of smoke on her clothes and the taste of tobacco in her mouth. 

 

***

Lunch was a welcome sight after being forced to stay seated for all of study hall despite having nothing to work on. With the weather being nice for once, they gang were all seated around one of the benches along the courtyard. They were loud and rambunctious and could be spotted from a mile away. 

 

As Toni got closer she noticed the raven haired heiress sitting amongst the Serpents. She stuck out sorely, her silk and satin clashed with the leather and denim the others were clad in. Still seeing her seated there was a welcome change. It was nice to have another girl to talk to. 

 

“Hey Toni, hope you don’t mind but I found your friends. They’ve all been very friendly.” Veronica smiled as she sat down across from her.

 

“You should’ve let me know we were having a guest over, Tee. I would’ve dressed to impress.” Fangs told her, standing at the edge of the table, either side of Veronica and Toni. 

 

Toni rolled her eyes. “Are you getting around okay?” She asked her. They had study hall together but Miss. Carmichael gave assigned seating so Toni hadn’t seen her since art earlier that day. 

 

“Yeah everything is good. I need to sign up for an extra curricular though. Any recommendations?” 

 

Toni shrugged, “I’m not really one to ask. I changed extracurricular this year so I’m doing  _ yearbook  _ now.” Toni said ‘ _ Yearbook _ ’ as though it were something terrible, that it’s utterance alone was enough to cause havoc. 

 

Veronica made a confused face at her, “What did you used to do?” 

 

Toni went to tell her but the sudden burst of a ridiculously shrill and poppy tune, blasting over the schools intercom system answered the question for her. Dozens of cheerleaders ran from the school with such energy and enthusiasm that Toni had a hard time believing that not two years ago that was her. Yellow and Blue pom-poms were shaking in the air as the eyes around them turned to the spectacle that was about to unfold. 

 

Head cheerleader, Cheryl came bursting through two rows of Vixens, chanting and flouncing along to the song that was being played. 

 

“Tryouts for River Vixens will be held this Friday in the auditorium after school. We hope to see you there.” Cheryl announced in a preppy voice, it nearly sounded fake. It sounded nothing like the real her. Everyone here wore a mask though. 

 

The crowds clapped as the vixens skipped back into the school. Veronica gave them a small polite clap. 

 

“That.” Toni informed her, pointing back the door the Vixens just entered the school through. 

 

Veronica gasped but she tried to compose herself. “I’m sorry but  _ you _ ? No offence Toni but you don’t seem like a cheerleader.” 

 

Toni nodded in agreement. “So you can see why I left.”

 

“It’s a pity  _ she’s  _ the captain. It might have been fun to do cheer-leading.” Veronica lamented. “I was in the running to be captain before I left Spence.”

 

A cynical thought crossed Toni’s mind that she quickly tried to smother. 

  
Maybe she wasn’t fast enough at smothering the thought, or maybe a similar thought crossed her mind but the fire in Toni’s stomach was aflame. Brighter than it had been in a  _ long  _ time. It was seeking vengeance and the pretty little raven-haired girl next to her would come to be instrumental. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, please leave a comment, they let me know which was to take this story, what aspects are good and what aspects should be dropped.


End file.
